Two toned complication
by Shino159
Summary: Seifer his life is complicated, mostly because of his little brother Zephyr. Rated M for sure.


**Chapter 1: **When we were younger; Separation Part I

'Waaaah! ~' screamed a kid.

'What's wrong?' the older kid came running and looked worried at the little boy.

'My…'

'Your?'

'My' he pointed towards his knee that was open.

'Did you fall?' the boy shook his head and then pointed towards some boys at the corner.

'Did they let you fall?' the boy nodded. The older boy got angry and ran towards the boys. At the end of the evening they were all bruised and the little boy was token home by the older boy.

'If someone tries to hurt you just call me okay? I'll protect you'

'Okay. Thank you Seifer'

'No problem, I'm the big brother here so I have to look out for you' and Seifer ruffles his little brother Zephyr his hair.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Are you okay Zephyr? I heard some bullies were messing with you?' said Nikkita, Zephyr his best friend.

'Seifer saved me so I'm okay'

'He is a good brother for you'

'Yeah he is. I like him'

'Of course you like your family'

'Yeah… You're right'

'Hey!' they suddenly hear a voice and they turn around.

'Seifer!' yells Zephyr.

'You forgot your lunch, here'

'Thank you Seifer'

'No problem' and Seifer goes to his friends.

'Nikkita'

'Yes? What is it?'

'I think I like Seifer… I mean, you know… as in love like' he says embarrassed, Nikkita stood there with wide eyes but then she recovers.

'You know… I thought you would say that but that quick? You're not as dense as I thought'

'Hey! That is not nice'

'Sorry'

'But… you don't think it's wrong or something'

'I'm your best friend Zephyr. Sure, it's weird but… you can't stop your feelings'

'Thanks Nikkita'

'There are friends for' and she smiled. This made Zephyr relax and they headed to their class.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'We were thinking to get you a room for yourselves' the room went suddenly quiet and then Seifer answered.

'What did you say?!'

'You heard me. You two are already ten years old. Don't you want a room for yourselves? You can have more space for all your belongings. We don't use the guestroom anyway'

'No!'

'Seifer don't yell at us'

'I'm sorry… but don't separate us. We are fine with our shared room, right Zephyr?'

'Yes…'

'Alright then'

~=.|o-o|.=~

'So what are you going to do?' asks Nikkita curious as they walk to school.

'What do you mean?'

'You know, what are you going to do about Seifer?'

'What can I do? If he knows he'll hate me so I'll make sure he won't know' says Zephyr sad.

'Ooh…'

'What?'

'I thought you were going after him'

'No. I'm going to distance myself a little I think'

'Ooh… if that is what you want to do, okay…'

~=.|o-o|.=~

'I'm home!' yells Seifer as he steps in his house and puts his shoes off. He was playing with some friends for quite a long time in the park.

'Hello! Ten minutes until we eat'

'Okay' Seifer gets upstairs to put his schoolbag in his room.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!' the parents hear suddenly. They run upstairs and stand behind Seifer.

'What's wrong? I don't see fire'

'Where… where is all Zephyrs stuff?'

'Ooh, he wanted a room for his own so he got the guestroom'

'What? No! Why is this?!'

'I don't know why Zephyr wanted a room'

'Where is he now?'

'He is at Nikkita her house. He'll be back at 7 'o clock' and the parents go back downstairs for the food. Seifer can't believe what he sees, the room halve empty. **All your stuff is gone, it's not here? Why? Why is this? Zephyr…**They were always together. He didn't understand why Zephyr would want a room for himself.

~=.|o-o|.=~

'Mommy, daddy I'm home!'

'Hey sweetheart, how was it at Nikkita?'

'It was fun' and Zephyr went upstairs. When Seifer heard the footsteps he ran out of 'his' room to face Zephyr.

'Hey Seifer'

'Don't Hey me! Why are you having a room for yourself?'

'What?'

'You said it was alright. Our room that we had…'

'I… I thought some privacy would be nice' says Zephyr as he hangs his head low.

'Is that it?' Seifer tried to remain calm, he don't want to shout at his little brother.

'…Yeah'

'Ooh' Seifer turns around and heads to 'his' room and slams the door shut, Seifer was angry and hurt. They were always together so it was natural for him to be together all the time, at least at home. **You're so stupid. **

Zephyr walks to his room and closes his door. _He's angry… I'm so sorry Seifer, please forgive me. I have to do this. _Zephyr slowly walks to his bed and just lies there, a tear escapes his eye. This night was going to be long.

**I didn't know that it hurts so much, you leaving.**

_I couldn't sleep, it was so cold._

_**Your presence is what I miss.**_


End file.
